The invention relates to an x-ray television installation for monitor photography comprising an x-ray tube, an x-ray image intensifier, a television camera, a photographic camera, and a monitor which exhibits a video amplifier, a sync pulse separation stage, a horizontal and a vertical deflection stage, a blanking stage, and a picture tube with a deflection unit. X-ray television installations of this type serve the purpose of permanent storage of x-ray video images for a documentation and/or for examination purposes and diagnostic opinions.
For this purpose, camera units are increasingly employed which permit the subdivision of a large-format film (e.g. 18.times.24 cm) into many different image formats, such as, for example, full-format 18.times.24 cm to 5.times.5 cm (slide transparency format). It is thereby possible to take, on one transparent film, a varying number of photographs which is determined by the desired number of images of the photographic series and/or by the desired detail recognition.
From the French LP No. 2,385,116 an x-ray diagnostic installation is known with which, through a camera, several images of a monitor can be adjacently photographed on a sheet film. Via an optical lens system and a mirror arrangement, the image from a monitor is photographed on a portion of a sheet film. Through the displacement of the mirror arrangement, several images can thus be adjacently exposed.
Since the photographs do not contact one another, unexposed interstices result which form bright bars in the negative. These bright interstices interfere during the viewing of the photographs in front of a viewing box, since, through indirect glare, the adaptation of the eyes to the luminance of the photographs does not proceed correctly. This thus reduces the visual acuity.